


Halloween

by hearth_goddess



Series: Hearth and Home [6]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's Just Super Soft, M/M, but it's just for the angst, just lots of family fluff, macavity pops up at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: Apart from the Jellicle Ball, Halloween was a special night that the Jellicle cherished as a night for family and storytellingThere was something special about Halloween, however, that not many Jellicles knew about.If there was a full moon, the veil between the Heaviside Layer and the living world was thinned, allowing for special moments to happen that would otherwise be impossible.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Mungojerrie (Cats)/Original Female Character(s), Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella (Cats), Past Macavity (Cats)/Original Female Character(s), Pouncival (Cats)/Original Male Character(s), Rumpleteazer (Cats)/Original Female Character(s), Tumblebrutus (Cats)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hearth and Home [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636846
Kudos: 19





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this short a little while ago on tumblr, and it's absolutely one of my favorites, but I wanted to repost it here for Halloween.  
> I've edited it and added onto it quite a bit with interactions, so I hope you enjoy the longer version!
> 
> Happy Halloween!

The Jellicles didn’t celebrate human holidays.

They only truly had one holiday of their own, the Jellicle Ball, but that wasn’t to say that they didn’t enjoy the holidays of their own human families. 

Halloween, while not necessarily a major holiday for the Jellicles, was always quite a fun one to celebrate, however. 

Some Jellicles would be kept with their humans that night, and would get dressed up in costumes to go out with the human children, or would stay in and get to watch movies with their humans, curled up on blankets to be used as cuddle buddies in case of a sudden bout of fear from the movie on the television, but most of the time, the Jellicles simply stayed together in the Junkyard for the day and evening. 

Gus, Asparagus Jr., Munkustrap and Tugger worked together, delighting the kittens with stories, while the magical cats used their powers to make the tales come to life, creating effects of shadows and sparkles that danced around the Junkyard. 

Skimbleshanks and Bustopher would bring treats for the rest of the tribe from the trains and the clubs, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum putting all the delicious bits of food together into baskets for each family, making sure not to give too many sweets to the kittens for the sake of the parents, who gave them grateful smiles at the end of the night. 

The kittens adored Halloween, squealing at the scarier stories as the shadows jumped out at them, tumbling over each other to get away from Munkustrap’s sparkling silver eyes as he sang. 

Apart from the Jellicle Ball, Halloween was a special night that the Jellicle cherished as a night for family and storytelling 

There was something special about Halloween, however, that not many Jellicles knew about. 

If there was a full moon, the veil between the Heaviside Layer and the living world was thinned, allowing for special moments to happen that would otherwise be impossible. 

* * *

One such Halloween evening, the Jellicles were all gathered together in the main stage area, a welcome and regular occurrence as Munkustrap gathered the younger Jellicles together for the first of many stories for the evening. 

The moon was shining brighter than usual, casting a warm silver glow across the Junkyard, bathing every cat in its light, nearly as bright as the Jellicle Moon, but most of the cats took it as the fact that it was simply a full moon on a clear night, and paid the strange brightness no mind at all as they went about their excited business. 

However, the magical cats sensed something else, something different. 

Sekhmet and Ares’ ears perked up first, and they looked up towards the moon, their eyes focusing on the pale glow as their magic stirred within them. Their reaction triggered their papa and little sister, Mistoffelees and Hestia straightening up as well and looking at the moon with interest. 

Tugger frowned slightly at his family, exchanging a look with Jubilee. “What’s going on?” 

Like the other four magical cats, Coricopat and Tantomile sensed something as well, and they straightened from their mother’s side, looking around in confusion. 

“What’s wrong?” Munkustrap asked, abandoning his position as Storyteller, and taking the role of Protector, tense and ready for a fight. 

The twins looked back at the Protector. “Old Deuteronomy is here.” 

As if on cue, Old Deuteronomy entered the Junkyard with a warm smile. Instantly, the young Jellicles were running to their leader, leaping at him and nuzzling into his fur happily. The old tom chuckled and greeted the young ones, taking an extra moment to greet his grandchildren, shaking his head fondly as Ares gave him a broad grin, momentarily distracted from the strangely bright moon and his own strange reaction. 

Munkustrap approached his father, worry in his eyes. “Dad, not that we don’t love your company, but why didn’t you tell us you were coming tonight? We could have had someone accompany you.” He reached out, helping his father towards his favorite perch, Tugger greeting the older tom there. “Is something wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong, my boy.” Old Deuteronomy said warmly, patting his silver son’s arm. “We are going to be having visitors. Very important visitors.” 

Hestia felt a chill run down her spine at her grandfather’s words, and she shivered slightly, her ears pinned against her head. Mistoffelees noticed the chill as well, and it felt almost familiar, as if he recognized the source. 

“Something’s here.” He said quietly, making his mate look at him. 

“What?” Tugger asked, confused. 

Tumblebrutus watched as his beloved looked around, almost in a trance. “Essie?” 

Hestia barely acknowledged him as she turned around, looking towards the piles of junk that surrounded them. 

From the shadows appeared a group of cats. 

A very familiar group of cats. 

Hades gave his younger sister a warm smile. “Hello, Hestia.” 

Hestia was frozen, staring at her brother for a moment before her eyes drifted towards the other cats with him. She recognized them from the photograph hanging in her family’s den, the photograph that showed figures no one but magical cats could see. 

Apollo, red-furred and grinning broadly at her, his tail swishing eagerly. 

Thetis, her bright blue eyes shining with happiness as she grabbed Apollo’s paw. 

Iris, bouncing excitedly, held back only by Hades’ arm around her shoulders. 

And the grey Nebelung queen with a gentle smile on her face as she watched Hestia with fondness in her eyes. 

“Mama?” Hestia whispered, the one word she had always wanted to say tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop it. 

Serafina held out her arms. “My little angel.” 

A cry escaped Hestia, and she raced forward, throwing her arms around her mother with a force that nearly knocked them both to the ground. Serafina laughed softly and wrapped Hestia in her arms, holding her tightly as tears fell down her cheeks. The motherly embrace was a foreign feeling to Hestia, but she relished in it, soaking in the feeling of being _held_ and _loved_ by a mother, by _her mother_ because it was _her **mother** , her **mama** was hugging her, kissing her forehead, whispering that it was okay, her mama was actually here with her._

Mistoffelees grabbed onto Tugger’s arm, his eyes widening. “Everlasting.” 

Hestia sobbed as she clung to Serafina, her shoulders shaking. “Mama.” She nuzzled into her mother’s shoulder like a kitten, purring loudly. “You’re here. You’re all here.” Serafina cried silently as she tightened her arms around Hestia, nuzzling her cheek lovingly. “How are you all here?” 

“I told you we would try to visit if the Everlasting Cat permitted it.” Hades chimed in with a smile, and Hestia turned away from Serafina to find herself pulled into a group hug, her siblings hugging her tightly from all sides, laughing happily as they were reunited. 

The rest of the Jellicles were watching with awe-filled eyes, and Tugger shared a look with Coricopat and Tantomile. It had been a long time, but all three Jellicles still recognized Serafina, and all three knew that there was something happening that they could not explain. 

Still, Tugger couldn’t help but feel a swell of affection as he watched his daughter smile, and Coriopat and Tantomile couldn’t help but send their thanks to the Everlasting Cat for allowing the family closure, and a chance to meet. 

Hestia grabbed her mother’s paw with a beaming smile, wiping away her tears, and she pulled her towards the tribe. 

“Everyone, this is my mama, Serafina, and these are my siblings, Hades, Thetis, Iris, and Apollo.” She said excitedly, and Serafina spotted Tugger and Mistoffelees almost instantly, and left her daughter’s side, walking over to the two toms. She reached out, and Mistoffelees took her paws, staring at her. 

Serafina smiled, and she pulled Mistoffelees into a tight hug. “Thank you for taking care of my little angel. You’ve helped her grow, and I cannot express how grateful I am that you have given her such a loving home.” Mistoffelees hugged Serafina back, tears in his own eyes. 

“I promised we’d take care of her.” Tugger said, touching Serafina’s shoulder. Hestia was nearly vibrating with energy, as Old Deuteronomy looked at her four siblings. 

“Welcome to the Junkyard, little ones.” The old tom said warmly, and the young cats all beamed at their grandfather, rushing forward to hug him. Old Deuteronomy chuckled and hugged them all back fondly. Hestia took the brief moment to run over to Sekhmet, Ares, and Jubilee, pulling the three towards her mother, unable to contain her happiness. 

“Mama, this is Sekhmet, Ares, and Jubilee.” She said. 

Serafina laughed quietly at her daughter’s excitement. “I know exactly who they are, my angel. Come here, you three.” The trio glanced at each other before stepping forward to hug Serafina. “Thank you for being such good siblings to Hestia. I’m extremely happy that she has you three with her.” 

Jubilee’s eyes became watery at Serafina’s words, and she just leaned into the older queen’s hug, soaking in the warm, motherly comfort. Serafina held the Selkirk in her arms with a softer smile, and Hestia held Sekhmet and Ares’ paws tightly. 

Mistoffelees caught Hades’ eye, and the young tom gave him a shy smile, walking towards him. 

“Hi… Papa.” He said slowly, and Mistoffelees felt his heart melt as he pulled the young tom into a one-armed hug. 

“Oh, that’s right! We’ve got dads!” Iris said excitedly, and Tugger chuckled as the rest of the siblings ran towards him and Misto, ruffling Apollo’s fur fondly as Iris and Thetis hugged him and Mistoffelees. 

As the rest of the Jellicles welcomed Hestia’s mother and siblings into the tribe, Ares’ ears perked up, and he sniffed the air, stiffening for the briefest moment as he caught a scent that he shouldn’t have been able to catch. He looked around frantically, spotting a tortoiseshell queen a few feet away watching the cats in front of her with fond eyes. 

“Sek.” The russet tom said, reaching out and tapping his sister’s arm repeatedly. “Sek, look.” 

Sekhmet frowned, looking at her brother. “What is it?” 

Ares pointed towards the queen, his eyes wide. “Look...” The chocolate queen followed her brother’s gaze, and she gasped, disbelief and hope filling her as she took in the sight of the queen in front of her. 

“Mother?!” Sekhmet exclaimed, and barely a moment passed before she and Ares threw themselves forward, their arms instantly wrapping around the older queen, who laughed and hugged them both tightly. 

“Oh, my dear ones.” Athena said, letting out a happy sigh as she held her daughter and son tightly. 

Sekhmet bit back tears as she hugged the older queen as tightly as she could, feeling like a kitten again as she felt her magic sing with happiness at the familiar embrace. “Mother, it’s really you!” 

Athena beamed, kissing her children’s foreheads lovingly, running her paws over their ears. “I’m here, my dearest.” 

“Mother, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I ever thought you abandoned us.” Ares said, a brief flash of shame in his voice, his eyes down case as he clung to her, and Athena shook her head firmly, lifting his chin to look him in the eye. 

“Don’t be sorry, Ares. We all know what he was like. You were a kitten, and he took advantage of your emotions, and manipulated you. There is nothing to be sorry for, my love.” She told him, nuzzling his cheek gently, making Ares’ mood instantly brighten. “Now, I have someone I would like for you two to meet.” From behind Athena peeked a small kitten, her eyes bright with curiosity. “This is Persephone.” 

Sekhmet’s smile grew, and she knelt down, not hesitating to pull the kitten into her arms. “Hello, Persephone. I’m your big sister, Sekhmet. This is your big brother, Ares.” Ares grinned at the little queen, and Persephone looked at the two with a cocked head before snuggling into Sekhmet’s fur happily. Sekhmet giggled and nuzzled Persephone’s ears as Ares wrapped his arms around his sisters tightly, hugging them both tightly. 

“Thena?” 

Demeter and Bombalurina were clinging to each other’s paws, staring at their sister with wide eyes. 

They hadn’t seen their sister in so long, since their time with Macavity. Even then, the Mystery Cat had kept them separated, and they had been unable to see one another for so long. By the time Demeter and Bombalurina had escaped with little newborn Jemima, it had been too late, and Athena had been gone. 

Seeing their eldest sister in front of them, watching her children with the same soft smile that she used to give her younger sisters when they were young queens, Demeter and Bombalurina sent every single thought of praise, thanks, and blessing to the Everlasting Cat that came to mind. 

Hearing her sisters' voices, Athena beamed, and ran to Demeter and Bombalurina, the trio of queens bursting into laughter and tears as they hugged and nuzzled each other for the first time in so many years. 

“Little sisters, I’ve missed you.” Athena said happily, her voice trembling just slightly as she took in how much her two sisters had grown. 

Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks walked over, as if in a trance, and Athena turned to face her parents without releasing her sisters, and Jennyanydots cupped her daughter’s face with a gentle paw. “Athena. Oh, my darling it really is you.” 

Athena leaned into Jennyanydots as her parents hugged their three daughters tightly, the small family reunited, her voice shaking as she looked at Bombalurina, who was smiling shakily at her. “Thank you, Bombs. You’ve taken such good care of Sek and Ares, and I’m so proud of you and of them.” Bombalurina’s eyes filled with fresh tears, and she leaned into her sister’s shoulder happily. 

Sekhmet’s face was as bright as the moon above the Junkyard, and she happily held Persephone tightly as she walked towards her dads and siblings. Persephone’s eyes were shining with curiosity as she studied the older toms, and she suddenly reached out towards Mistoffelees, letting out a mew. The magical tom took Persephone from Sekhmet, and he couldn’t help but smile fondly as the small queen nuzzled into his fur. She began purring almost immediately, and Mistoffelees’ heart completely melted. He looked back at his mate with wide, awe-filled eyes. 

Tugger laughed, and reached out, touching the kitten’s back softly. Persephone barely glanced at Tugger, looking up at Mistoffelees, completely enamored. 

“Looks like she’s got a favorite.” Hestia said with a teasing grin, giggling as Apollo and Hades pulled her into a tight hug. Iris, Thetis, and Jubilee all laughed, and Tugger pouted playfully. 

Athena smiled at Tugger’s reaction, and she walked towards him, putting an arm around him. “Cheer up, Tugs.” Tugger jumped at her sudden appearance, but grinned back at her, tears in his eyes. 

“You’ve made some good kids, Thena.” He said, and Athena shook her head, leaning against Tugger’s shoulder. 

“It’s thanks to you and Mistoffelees, Tugs.” She replied. 

Serafina nodded in agreement, reaching out and taking Tugger’s paw. “We both owe you so much. You’ve raised our kittens, and you’ve helped them grow. You gave them a family.” 

“And you, little Hestia.” Athena said, making the grey and red queen straighten, looking at her aunt with wide eyes. “Thank you for helping them.” Hestia flushed beneath her fur, and Hades and Apollo grinned proudly as Sekhmet beamed. 

Ares looked at his younger sister happily. “Without Hettie, we wouldn’t be here.” 

“Hettie seems to have a knack for helping cats in trouble.” Munkustrap said, winking at his niece. Hestia shook her head. “I just think this tribe has a knack for taking in all of Macavity’s kids.” 

“And his former henchcats.” Jubilee said with a laugh, winking at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who gave her identical grins. The Selkirk queen grinned back, and glanced around, her eyes suddenly widening as she spotted one last figure standing in the shadows. A bright smile appeared on her face, and her tail twitched excitedly. “Hettie… look over there.” Hestia looked over the other queen’s shoulder, and her own eyes widened. 

“Jojo, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” she asked excitedly, grabbing her sister’s paw. Jubilee nodded happily. 

“NANA!” they both shouted in unison, running towards the familiar elderly queen, throwing their arms around her happily. 

Grizabella smiled happily, pulling Hestia and Jubilee close, the young queens purring and rubbing against her fur. “Oh, my sweet darlings.” 

“Nana, we’ve missed you so much.” Hestia said, stepping back with a smile. Grizabella kissed her forehead, touching Jubilee’s cheek gently, the Selkirk happily pressing into her touch. 

“I’ve missed you as well, my darlings.” She said warmly. 

Munkustrap and Tugger were frozen, and they stared at each other for a moment before looking back at Grizabella as Jubilee and Hestia brought her towards the rest of the tribe, chatting away with the queen, relishing in the fact that they could actually _talk_ to their nana this time, and didn’t have to go through the trials of the Jellicle Ball over and over again. 

Jemima and Victoria instantly rushed to the older queen, hugging her tightly and making her smile grow, Jemima receiving an extra-tight hug from her grandmother as Demeter and Bombalurina joined the younger queens in greeting her, grasping her paws tightly in a warm greeting. 

Munkustrap and Tugger both stepped forward, cautiously, and Hestia gave them both an encouraging nod as she and Jubilee stepped back. Grizabella looked towards the two toms, and Munkustrap felt as if he were a kitten again, before everything in his life had changed. “Mother?” 

_It felt strange saying that word, to address **her**. Was this how Hestia, Sekhmet, and Ares felt? Saying a word they had not needed to say for so many years? It almost felt like Munkustrap was speaking a foreign language._

Grizabella’s eyes filled with tears, and she gave them both a small smile. “Hello, my sons.” 

Slowly, Tugger moved towards her, his form towering above her, but in that moment, he felt as small as the day she had left. For a brief moment, he simply stared at his mother. 

She looked the same as the day she had been sent to the Heaviside Layer, yet different. Her fur was shining, and any injuries she had the last day she had arrived in the Junkyard were gone. There was no limp in her walk, and her eyes, once filled with despair and lifelessness, were shining with a happiness that Tugger hadn’t seen in his mother for a long time. 

He slowly reached out and wrapped his arms around her, and as soon as he did, any tension and fears within him melted, and he nuzzled into her fur, his shoulders trembling as small sobs shook him. Grizabella immediately returned his hug, smoothing one paw through his fur, letting out a small sigh of happiness as Munkustrap joined the hug, the two sons hugging their mother tightly. 

The rest of the tribe watched as Old Deuteronomy stood from his tire, approaching his mate and sons with a softness in his eyes that cats like Jennyanydots, Skimbleshanks, Jellylorum, and Asparagus could only remember seeing from the years when Old Deuteronomy’s family was whole and unbroken. No words were spoken as Grizabella and Old Deuteronomy looked at one another. The old tom simply put his arms around his family, something he had been yearning to do since the moment Grizabella had stepped into the Junkyard that fateful Jellicle Ball, and tears of joy fell down the Jellicle Leader’s cheeks. 

The happiness in the Junkyard was unmatched that night as the moon shone brightly above them. 

Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer were all approached by Apollo and Hades, the two toms giving their siblings’ significant others’ a very stern talk about treating Hestia, Ares, Jubilee, and Sekhmet right. Needless to say that once the talk was over, Apollo, Tumblebrutus, Ares, and Pouncival got along famously, and Munkustrap could instantly feel his fur beginning to turn grey. 

Serafina hugged Jennyanydots and Amunet tightly, thanking the queens for helping Tugger and Mistoffelees raise Hestia. Jennyanydots had simply shaken her head fondly, even though both Tugger and Mistoffelees fiercely agreed with Serafina that they would not have been as adept at taking care of Hestia as a kitten without them, which had made Amunet cackle with laughter att the two toms, agreeing whole-heartedly, and the sleek brown queen launched into stories of Mistoffelees and Tugger’s helplessness during Hestia’s kittenhood. 

While Amunet and Jennyanydots entertained Serafina, beside the Gumbie Cat sat Bombalurina, with Sekhmet happily cuddled up between her and Athena. The young magical queen listened with rapt attention as Skimbleshanks reminisced about his own daughters’ kittenhood, Jemima snuggled into her grandfather’s side and giggling at his stories. 

Hestia, Jubilee, Iris, and Thetis sat with Tugger, Serafina, and Mistoffelees, the four queens curled together in a content cuddle pile, their parents watching over them with warm smiles as Mistoffelees cuddled Persephone. The young kitten refused to leave Mistoffelees’ arms, and Athena had simply laughed at her young daughter’s obvious fondness for the magical tom. 

On his tire, Old Deuteronomy looked happier than he had been in years with Grizabella sitting beside him. None of the tribe disturbed them, and the two Jellicles spoke softly to each other, occasionally pausing to nuzzle the other or clasp paws, making up for years of lost time and apologies. Their eyes often shifted towards their sons, and Grizabella’s eyes were filled with pride at their happiness, and Old Deuteronomy whispered stories to her that made her smile grow even stronger. 

Munkustrap’s gaze shifted occasionally around the tribe, a force of habit for him. He went from watching Jemima chat eagerly with Athena, and then with Thetis and Iris, to focusing on Hades as the young tom asked him questions about being a Guardian and the future leader (Munkustrap found himself with a bit of a soft spot for his young nephew, and he couldn’t help the fond smile as he talked to him), to watching his mother and father on the tire. Old Deuteronomy’s smile was one that Munkustrap hadn’t seen since the day Grizabella left, and the silver tabby sent a prayer of thanks to the Everlasting Cat for allowing his family a final night of happiness with those they had lost. 

Unknown to the happy, cuddling Jellicles, they had an observer. 

Macavity had been suspicious of the sudden, ridiculously powerful wave of magic that came from the Junkyard, and he had gone to investigate, expecting to see Mistoffelees practicing some sort of ridiculous trick for the delight of the incessant pleading of the kittens. 

When he reached the Junkyard, however, Macavity was shocked to his core. 

He first saw Athena, laughing as Sekhmet animatedly told some story to her and Bombalurina, Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks occasionally chiming in. 

She hadn’t changed, and Macavity felt an annoying ache in his heart as he watched her smile and hug Sekhmet close, and he bit back an annoyed growl when he saw the small kitten Mistoffelees was holding in his arms. 

Macavity then saw Serafina, running a paw through a red and grey-striped queen’s fur, a serene smile on her face as she watched the rest of the cats. Macavity realized with a start that those were the rest of his kittens. The queen resting against Serafina, the red tom laughing with Mungojerrie, and the striped tom listening intently to whatever Munkustrap happened to be talking about, and the identical queen sitting between Hestia and Jubilee, the trio giggling over one of Tugger’s stories. 

Those were the rest of his kittens. 

Macavity felt something in his heart that infuriated him, a weakness that he had not felt in years, and he hated it. 

Something held him back, however, from attacking right then and there. 

Perhaps it was the light of the moon that held him back. 

But perhaps it was the shock of the familiar laugh that made Macavity freeze and look towards his father’s tire. 

His mother. 

A warm smile was on Grizabella’s face as she and Old Deuteronomy watched over the tribe, curled together like young, new mates, their eyes shining with happiness. 

A kitten-like urge to run to his parents and curl up in their arms hit Macavity, and he flinched violently, stumbling back slightly. As quickly as the urge came, it was gone, and replaced with a feeling of anger and disgust. He looked away and took a breath, shaking the feeling off before glancing back towards the Jellicles. 

He froze when he met a pair of eyes identical to his, and he stared at Ares, who simply watched him blankly, no emotion on his face except for a flash of protectiveness. The toms watched each other for a minute before Ares was tackled by the red-furred tom, both laughing and yelping as they playfully wrestled one another, causing a new wave of laughter to pass through the Jellicles. 

Macavity felt chills run down his spine, and he shifted his gaze, finding himself meeting Serafina and Athena’s eyes, the two queens looking away from their children for a moment and watching Macavity with unreadable expressions. He watched them, waiting for them to alert the rest of the Jellicles to his presence, or to glare and sneer at him, but the two queens did none of that. 

Athena simply looked at him with a small scoff and nothing but pity in her eyes, shaking her head briefly before returning her attention to the young toms playfully wrestling, egged on by their siblings and friends. Serafina held Macavity’s gaze for a brief moment more before lifting her chin and giving a proud smile towards Hestia as the younger queen nuzzled into her side. 

Macavity couldn’t decide what was worse, the pitying look he received from Athena, or the indifferent, proud look from Serafina. 

His presence didn’t matter to the rest of the Jellicles. 

The Jellicles were happy, laughing and content, for a night. They didn’t have to worry about danger, or attacks, or anything. 

They could just cuddle, and tell stories, and laugh. 

And they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you aren't familiar with the OCs:  
> Jubilee belongs to @queen-with-a-quill (and the relationship between Hestia, Jubilee, and Grizabella is based off of some brainstorming she and I have done!)  
> Athena, Sekhmet, Ares, and Persephone belong to Hazbin_JellicleQueen33 (and I love them with all my heart!)
> 
> I'll be taking a bit of a break for now, just to finish up a few shorts for the Human AU, as well as to get a head start on chapters for the Newsies AU, but I'll be back soon!


End file.
